Talk:Lux/@comment-4842500-20120322235431/@comment-131.156.211.13-20120328030233
I use a more Darting Lux with who abuses her passive early game. It's quite unconventional, but I find it fun. No, it isn't strictly competitive. I play LoL for fun now, not Epeen-points. I'm tired of trying to farm rank in ELO Hell for a decent rank so take this suggestion as one for Normal matches. Also: Check the comments of "U SUCK" at the door. If you take issue with the build, fine. It's not a good build. I don't do competitive. But give me reasons why. A spoiled 11 year old calls people names as an argument. Don't be a spoiled 11 year old. Anyway: 9/0/21 (OFFENSE: AP + CDR into Magic Pen 10%. UTILITY: Spell Vamp, Movespeed, GP/10 or +Exp 5%, CDR, MP5. Not Mastermind, believe it or not. You honestly don't need it unless you're a Flash-fiend) MP5 Seals (Scaling), MPen Marks, Scaling Magic-Res Glyphs, Movement Quints Start Boots+Pots. You are relying on getting in to last hit/harass/poke and getting right back. If you're good at positioning and ranging, you will love playing this build. The concept is simple: You're using higher speed for superior positioning, and Auto-attack+E harass. Skillshot champs are all about positioning, moreso than most. The masteries will provide 10% CDR towards that end, which combined with the Improved Singularity, will make you a monster at zoning. Between pre-swing-ing for your passive (off of E) and your speed, you should be able to out-harass most mid champs unless they have heavy sustain (Vlad is your worst nightmare; he isn't confined by mana; only range) or ridiculously strong targetted spells (most of those go Top though, like Spankplank). Vs those, you're sadly going to need Blue Buff for the CDR and Mana just to keep up. The upside is that built like this, you will juke any regular mid that uses skillshots or has short range on their targetted skill very easily. This comprises most of what I see in mid. I dunno, from what I can tell, Lux isn't even played in High ELO that often because she can't keep up with other mages. The downside is you may need to ward early as Mid. I've capitablized on many squishy, high-CDR Luxes in the past. They're often as tempting a target as Top. Early on nobody wants to get up in your grill without some CC or strong burst damage ready since they know they can't evade snare at that range (and if they DON'T know that, "Enlighten them" until they learn) It's all about predicting and controlling your enemies movement so you aren't dumping mana into Q and E JUST for harassment. That's the #1 way I see most Luxes go OOM too quickly. Each exchange in which you get 2-3 auto attacks + Spell without overpushing (or dying) will make you zone their mid that much harder. Singularity is nearly impossible to avoid with stronger positioning, and junglers are going to loathe you by the end of the game if you did your job right. As for Summoner Spells; take what you're comfortable with. I've had success mostly with Flash, Ghost, Ignite and Exhaust. The cooldown on Flash is very long no matter how you skill for it now, so Ghost looks like a good alternative.